


Вомбат

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Неожиданные последствия поездки в Австралию. Такого Стива вы еще не видели )))





	Вомбат

Брок притормозил на очередном светофоре и скосил глаза на Баки, нещадно терзающего старкфон.

– Да угомонись ты уже, дай ему поспать.

– Я чувствую, что что-то не так.

– Расслабься, Нострадамус. Стив дома давно, а то ты не видишь по маячкам, которыми обвешал его, как елку.

– Он бы ответил.

– Он позвонил, сказал, что уже дома. Ему что, сидеть нас ждать, как верной женушке, если было понятно, что мы только через три часа приземлимся?

– Ты просто не так давно с ним вместе, вот и не отрастил себе еще особую чуйку.

– Барнс, ты так часто приводишь ваши многолетние чувства, как аргумент, что я начинаю думать, что это единственный козырь, который у тебя имеется в борьбе за его прекрасную... прекрасные глаза.

Баки от возмущения аж поперхнулся и посмотрел на Брока фирменным взглядом Зимнего Солдата.

– А у нас с тобой что, идет борьба за Стива?

– С моей стороны ее не было никогда, я сказал тогда и повторю сейчас – я не идиот отказываться от двух шикарных мужиков в койке вместо одного. А вот ты словно постоянно пытаешься доказать, что лучший. Зачем?

– Будь я против тебя в нашей постели, то вопрос решился бы быстро и кардинально, и поверь мне – тела бы никогда не нашли.

– Стив бы тебя не простил, когда узнал бы.

– ЕСЛИ бы он узнал.

– А ты страшный человек, Баки Барнс.

– Какой есть, других не завезли. Берите, что дают, будете выпендриваться – и эти закончатся.

Брок заржал. Ему нравилось чувство юмора Баки. Честно говоря, ему нравилось в нем практически все. Брок принял его безоговорочно, и вовсе не ради душевного спокойствия Стива. Врать самому себе Брок не привык, и прекрасно осознавал, что когда он, несясь по берегу Потомака и постоянно сверяясь с сигналом трекера, первый раз увидел насквозь мокрого Солдата, несущего на себе бессознательного и не менее мокрого Капитана, то после первой мысли «Слава Богу, живой!», вторая была «Охренеть, а Барнс-то стал еще горячее».

Стив, придя в себя, юлить и устраивать трагедию не стал и, честно глядя в глаза им обоим, сказал:

– Баки, это Брок. Я люблю его, и мы вместе уже полтора года. Брок, это Баки. Я люблю его страшно представить сколько лет, но вместе во всех смыслах мы были только год, и я планирую срочно это исправить. Предупреждаю сразу – я буду бороться до конца за вас обоих.

Баки тогда молчал долгие пять минут, явно принимая серьезное решение, а потом словно переключился в другой режим, превратившись в завзятого сердцееда. Облизал Брока взглядом, попутно успев его раздеть и уложить в несколько разных позиций, и заявил:

– Стив, ты знаешь, что моя любовь к тебе не поддается логическим объяснениям и никаким законам. Если уж я был готов делить тебя с Картер, то как-нибудь переживу такого знойного красавчика. А если у него еще и характер не слишком говнистый, так просто сказка. Сдается мне, в этом новом мире мне понадобится помощник, чтобы вытаскивать твою задницу из всех драк, в которые ты полезешь.

Брок же тогда произнес фразу о двух мужиках вместо одного и ни разу об этом не пожалел. Стив рядом с Баки наконец стал абсолютно счастлив. Вечная скорбная морщинка между бровей исчезла, и улыбка стала не редким явлением, а практически постоянным спутником Стива, по крайней мере, дома. Оказавшись первый раз в постели втроем, Брок и Баки сначала не очень-то понимали, как они будут взаимодействовать, но Стив решил все за них и устроил им такое «приветствие», что они с утра еле выползли из спальни. В быту Барнс оказался настоящей находкой, в бою – был надежен как скала, и всегда принимал сторону Брока в том, что касалось безопасности Стива. Брок себя считал параноиком, но по сравнению с Барнсом он тихо курил в сторонке.

Вот и сейчас Брок абсолютно не понимал, чего Баки дергается. Стив из «дружественно-показательной» поездки в Австралию вернулся раньше, чем они с миссии. Там Стива охраняли ребята из Бета-Страйка, которые выслушали подробную лекцию, что с ними будет, если «упаси Господь, хоть один волосок упадет» и так далее, а также Уилсон, который был не только невозможным треплом, но и хорошим солдатом. Даже Романова решила, что хочет потискать коал, когда услышала, как Баки и Брок орали на Фьюри, который ранее им клялся, что Стива без них ни на какие миссии никогда не отправят. Фьюри отбрехивался, что это протокольный визит, и никого опасней кенгуру поблизости от Капитана не окажется, и не преминул ехидно поинтересоваться:

– Сержант Барнс, неужели ВЫ не верите, что Капитан Америка вполне способен в одиночку справиться с небольшой армией?

– Абсолютно в этом уверен и неоднократно наблюдал подобное во время войны, но моя подорванная Гидрой нервная система еще не готова отпускать его одного на несколько дней.

Присутствие Вдовы рядом со Стивом их несколько успокоило, но Баки все равно нацеплял на его форму и прочую одежду миллион жучков, а Брок заручился обещанием Старка в случае чего поднять по тревоге Железный Легион.

***

Все маячки показывали, что Стив дома. Периметр безопасности нарушен не был, но паранойя Баки часто бывала заразной, поэтому, стоило им загнать машину в гараж, как оба понеслись в дом со всех ног.

Баки ожидаемо влетел первым и уже от двери заорал:

– Стив! Стив, ты где? Ты почему не отвечаешь, засранец?

Не получив ответа, Баки прыжками преодолел лестницу на второй этаж и остановился у двери их спальни, настороженно прислушиваясь и поводя носом. Брок чуть не впечатался в него с разбегу.

– Что-то не так, – тихо сказал Баки.

Брок молча снял с предохранителя «глок». Баки зажал в руке «шторм» и аккуратно отворил дверь. В спальне был полумрак, разбавленный только приглушенным на минимум светом потолочных спотов. Стива на кровати не было. Брок почувствовал, как сердце начинает медленное путешествие куда-то в пятки. Баки издал рычание, которое, по идее, человеческое горло воспроизвести не может. И тут из угла спальни на них выдвинулось нечто. Какая-то мохнатая огромная туша. Баки молча метнул нож. Туша неожиданно резво развернулась и выставила здоровенную округлую задницу, как будто щитом прикрылась. Нож, глухо звякнув, от задницы отскочил, а нечто, возмущенно запыхтев и присвистнув, ломанулось под кровать.

– Это что такое? Медведь? – выдал абсолютно охреневший Баки.

– Если я правильно успел рассмотреть, то это вомбат.

– Какой, на хрен, вомбат?!

– Это такие австралийские животные, они...

– Я знаю, кто такие вомбаты. Я был в Австралии.

– Когда это ты там был?

– Ты еще не родился. Так вот, вомбаты такими здоровыми не бывают. Их средний вес тридцать-сорок килограмм, а тут, судя по виду, все шестьдесят.

– Ну может, это какой-то супервомбат. Подарок от благодарных жителей Австралии бравому Капитану Америке.

Предполагаемый вомбат тем временем, видимо, решил, что убивать его пока не собираются, и начал вылезать из-под кровати. На всякий случай – задницей вперед.

– Чего это он так пятится?

– Ты вроде мне лекцию о вомбатах прочесть хотел?

– А, ну да. Жопа-щит. Я же говорю, отличный подарок для Стива.

Вомбат окончательно выбрался наружу, медленно повернулся совершенно очаровательной, несмотря на размеры, мордой и, как-то по-человечески вздохнув, привалился боком к кровати.

Баки пристально рассматривал вомбата, вомбат не пасовал и пялился в ответ.

Брок устал от этих гляделок и крикнул:

– Стив! Выходи, мы уже познакомились с новым жильцом, и Баки его даже не убил.

Вомбат как-то странно фыркнул, как будто усмехнулся, и медленно пошел к Баки. Тот хмурился все сильнее, а в глазах отражалась бешеная мыслительная деятельность. Вомбат дошлепал до своей цели и, сев на задницу, прижался к ногам Баки, обхватывая его передними лапами за бедра.

Баки побледнел, покраснел, нервно икнул и прошептал:

– Жопа-щит. Супервомбат-суперсолдат. Австралия, – и, опустившись на корточки, взял в ладони носатую морду. Внимательно посмотрел в маленькие глазки и голосом, который Брок раньше слышал только в определенные моменты в постели, спросил:

– Стив? Детка, это ты?

Вомбат шумно выдохнул, нежно присвистнул и полез на ручки. Баки от офигения не удержался и завалился на пол, приведя вомбата в неописуемый восторг. Тот радостно растекся всей тушей по Баки и начал тыкаться носом ему в шею и щеки.

Брок ощутил острое желание вызвать психиатров из Щ.И.Т.а и поднять по тревоге Мстителей, Страйк и национальную гвардию на поиски Капитана.

– Я, конечно, извиняюсь, но у тебя что, крыша поехала?

– Брок, это Стив. Ты что, не видишь?

Ощущая себя посетителем то ли цирка, то ли дурдома, Брок присел рядом. Вомбат тут же оставил в покое Баки и полез уже к нему на руки – обниматься, при этом громко сопя и посвистывая. Весила зверюга немало, так что Брок еле устоял под этим приливом ласки. В груди зашевелилась необъяснимая нежность, которую Брок испытывал только к Стиву, ну и, откровенно говоря, периодически к Баки, особенно когда тот спал, доверчиво прижавшись или открыто раскинувшись на постели. Мозг настойчиво сообщал, что на руках у него гигантских размеров живность, а сердце выстукивало: «Стив, Стив», и от этого у него готов был приключиться когнитивный диссонанс. Кое-как добравшись до кровати с висящим на шее весьма упитанным вомбатом, Брок сумел остановить поток лобызаний и всмотрелся в пушистую мордаху. В их необычной семье Стив был сердцем, Баки – душой, и именно Брок выполнял роль мозга и сейчас пытался отогнать скептическое «Не может быть». Баки, тем временем, поднялся с пола и подошел к кровати.

– Так. Если бы это с ним случилось на виду у всех, то нам бы сразу сообщили. Желающих погибнуть мучительной и нелепой смертью – нет. Значит, превращение произошло дома.

– Баки, ты резко поверил в магию?

– А я ее и не отрицал. Вся эта свистопляска с нашими сыворотками и чудесными выживаниями тоже для кого-то чистое волшебство. Берем за аксиому. Каким-то образом Стив превратился в вомбата. Меня сейчас больше всего волнует одно.

Отобрав внимательно прислушивающегося к разговору зверя, Баки усадил его к себе на колени и, ласково поглаживая, совершенно серьезно спросил:

– Стив, тебе больно?

Вомбат фыркнул.

– Мелкий, давай так. Да – свистишь один раз, нет – два.

Вомбат тут же свистнул два раза.

– Так, не больно – это главное. Ты знаешь, что с тобой произошло? Тебя кто-то заколдовал?

Вомбат как будто задумался, потом свистнул аж три раза.

– Будем считать, что это пространный ответ, который не передать свистом. Ладно, я срочно звоню Старку.

Вомбат возмущенно запыхтел и с силой боднул Баки головой.

– Не хочешь? Ну, я тебя понимаю, может, это пройдет через пару часов, а подкалывать будет всю жизнь. Ладно, подождем. Как говорят русские – утро вечера мудренее. Держи его, – Баки всучил вомбата Броку, усадив спиной к груди. – Чеши ему живот, им это нравится.

– Ты у нас юный натуралист, как я посмотрю, – огрызнулся Брок, но чесать начал. Это было неожиданно приятно. Мохнатая шкурка под пальцами была мягкой, а вомбат, видимо от удовольствия, вовсю извивался и издавал настоящие трели.

Баки открыл ноутбук и с бешеной скоростью начал серфить по сети. Через несколько минут вскочил и, велев Броку:

– Неси Стива на кухню, – сам помчался туда.

Брок поудобнее подхватил вомбата под объемную и удивительно твердую попу и отправился следом. Баки уже вовсю намывал и чистил огурцы, морковку, яблоки и листья салата, поливая их кипятком.

– На хрена ты это делаешь?

– Неизвестно еще, действует ли сыворотка, не дай Бог, какая инфекция попадет. Возьми воду, дай ему попить.

Брок закатил глаза, полез за миской и чуть не уронил ее от крика:

– Куда из-под крана?! С ума сошел, только бутилированную!

Ворча про мамаш-истеричек, Брок наполнил миску водой, поставил ее на стол и сгрузил туда же вомбата. Тот сделал буквально пару глотков, фыркнул и, сев совершенно по человечески на задницу, протянул к Броку передние лапы. Мозг пока что яро боролся с мыслью, что это и правда Стив. Тем не менее, он взял любвеобильную животину, усадил к себе на колени и, почесывая мягкое пузо, принялся наблюдать за развившим бурную деятельность Барнсом. Собственно – ничего не меняется. Мелкий ли задохлик, здоровенный ли мужик или вот, как теперь – вомбат, всегда одно и то же. Баки носится со Стивом как курица с единственным яйцом. Причем яйцо из чистого бриллианта и, видимо, сделано лично руками самого Фаберже.

Баки закончил «ритуальное омовение», сложил все на большую тарелку и поставил на стол.

– Детка, выбирай, что ты хочешь.

Вомбат совершенно осознанно ткнул лапой в огурец. Баки пересадил «Стива» к себе на колени и начал кормить, держа огурец в руке. Вомбат аккуратно откусывал небольшие кусочки и деликатно хрупал.

– Брок, иди пока прими душ. Без присмотра мы Стива оставлять не будем.

Брок, смирившись с тем, что Баки свято уверен в своей правоте, отправился мыться. Включив посильнее воду, он позвонил самому верному источнику информации. Романова ответила быстро, хоть голос и был слегка хрипловатый со сна.

– Где горит?

– Нат, ты уж извини, что поздно. Скажи, у вас во время австралийского вояжа ничего необычного не случалось?

– Что происходит? – в голосе у Наташи не осталось и следа сонливости.

– Ничего не происходит, просто Стив, скажем так, чересчур тих и задумчив.

Наташа помолчала, явно прокручивая в уме всю поездку.

– Кроме переживаний из-за заповедника, ничего не могу вспомнить.

– Подробнее.

– Щ.И.Т. хочет разместить свою небольшую секретную базу в одном из заповедников. Фьюри же всегда умел греть руки на чужом костре. Место и так глухое, хрен доберешься, зона особо охраняемая, замаскировать будет нетрудно. Но придется перенести кое-какие здания. В частности, там находится что-то вроде приюта для малышей, только четырехлапых. Там сотрудники выхаживают и выращивают детенышей, у которых погибли матери. Когда наш суровый Капитан увидел маленьких коал и вомбатиков, у него, как говорит сейчас молодежь, мимиметр зашкалил, возился с ними, наверное, часа два.

– Вомбатиков, значит. Спасибо, Нат, очень помогла.

– Стив уже строит коварные планы по срыву размещения базы? Если что – я в деле.

– Ну естественно, как же срывать очередной проект – и без тебя. Позовем, не волнуйся. Спокойной ночи.

Брок быстро принял душ, смутно ощущая явно существующую между посещением заповедника и «чудесным» превращением Стива связь. Чертов Барнс – веревки из них обоих вьет, если уж что-то вбил себе в голову, обязательно убедит в своей правоте. Брок вытерся и пошел в спальню – сменять Баки на посту няньки. Вомбат вел на кровати раскопки, наполовину зарывшись в подушки, а суровый Зимний наблюдал за ним с улыбкой гордой мамочки, чья дитятя сказала первое слово. Выгнав Баки мыться, Брок вытащил упирающегося вомбата на свет. Тот недовольно зафыркал, вывернулся из рук, шустро соскочил с постели и на приличной скорости помчался к выходу. В результате Баки обнаружил Брока в гостиной тщетно пытающимся поймать мохнатую бестию и грозящим страшными карами.

– Роджерс, если это и правда ты, слово даю – когда мы тебя расколдуем, я тебе устрою прохождение полигона в полной выкладке.

Загнанный в угол вомбат набычился, выставил вперед плечи и глухо замычал.

– У тебя еще остались сомнения, что это Стив?

– Прихожу к мысли, что сходить с ума вдвоем – веселее. Да, это Стив, особенно сейчас, хоть фото делай, просто не отличить.

– В то, что я – Баки Барнс, а не выращенный Гидрой клон или двойник, ты быстрее поверил.

– Мне достаточно было увидеть, с какой нежностью ты на него смотрел, пока он был в отключке. Поверь, о твоей великой любви и заботе я за полтора года наслушался достаточно, можно сказать, мы всегда жили втроем. Твои портреты и фото были на каждой свободной поверхности.

– Ты мне не говорил. Как ты это выносил?

– Бак, не дури. Да я тебе памятник из золота готов был поставить за то, что ты сохранил этого героя живым и относительно здоровым, пока ему не устроили апгрейд.

– Я тебя тоже люблю.

– А вот этого ТЫ мне не говорил.

– Ага, раз двести.

– В постели не считается.

– Чего болтать-то лишний раз, по-моему, и так все понятно.

Заскучавший и недовольный отвлечением внимания от своей персоны вомбат успел подобраться поближе, с разбегу боднул Брока головой в колени и, чрезвычайно обрадованный раздавшейся очередной громкой тирадой, поскакал наверх. Догонялки продолжались еще часа два. Баки напомнил, что вомбаты – животные ночные, поэтому сон им сегодня не светит. Брок резонно заметил, что спать при таких делах не особо-то и хочется.

В четыре утра все дружно завтракали на кухне, вомбат, ощущающий себя как минимум персоной королевских кровей, одаряющей окружающих своей милостью, сидел у них на руках по очереди, с удовольствием хрустя морковкой и яблоками. Потом его начало клонить в сон, и мохнатое сокровище отнесли на кровать. Баки достал еще одно одеяло, споро соорудил из него что-то типа конверта для младенцев и упаковал туда сопящего вомбата, устроив его в подобие сложенного из подушек домика. Зрелище было то еще.

– Это что за фортификации? – спросил Брок.

– Вомбаты до года проводят в сумке у матери, да и спят они в норах. Хуже точно не будет. Видишь – ему нравится.

Баки наклонился к сопящей тушке и нежно поцеловал мохнатую щеку. Брок плюнул на остатки разумных мыслей и лег рядом, кладя свою руку поверх перебирающих шерстку на загривке вомбата пальцев Баки.

– Бак, что же мы будем делать?

– Прорвемся, Брок. Я всю землю переверну, но найду того, кто это сделал, и заставлю расколдовать Стива.

Они лежали, тихонько почесывая вомбата, сталкиваясь руками. Брока неожиданно накрыло волной необъяснимой нежности, и он ласково погладил Баки по щеке и легонько поцеловал его в уголок губ.

– Люблю тебя.

– Я знаю, Брок.

Пискнули часы, оповещая о наступлении шести утра, и сопящий сверток окутало сияние. Одеяло развернулось, являя абсолютно голого, крепко спящего Стива. Выдав почти синхронно сложные матерные конструкции, Брок и Баки тут же кинулись его ощупывать и тормошить

– Детка, как ты?

– Мелкий, что-то болит?

Сонно моргающий Стив сфокусировал взгляд и притянул обоих к груди, сжимая в крепком объятии.

– Слава Богу, вы рядом. Я боялся, что мне это приснилось.

– Куда ты опять вляпался? Мы чуть не поседели от ужаса!

– Баки, не наваливайся так, ты меня задушишь.

***

Через полчаса, когда первые эмоции утихли – Стива одновременно и грозились прибить, и пристегнуть к себе наручниками, и пылко признавались в вечной любви, – семейство переместилось на кухню. Стив уничтожал уже вторую из срочно доставленных пицц и с опаской смотрел на Брока и Баки, воплощавших собой Немезид.

– Роджерс, ты не можешь есть вечно, поэтому не тяни и рассказывай, в чем дело, – прорычал Баки.

Брок хмыкнул. Раз Баки называет Стива по фамилии, значит, он зол и испуган до крайности. Еще одна яркая черта его характера – быть максимально спокойным во время текущего трындеца и выпускать эмоции наружу, как только ситуация нормализуется. Стив вздохнул и начал излагать свои мысли.

Вкратце ситуация была следующая. В заповеднике, в «детском саду» для осиротевших зверят, была весьма колоритная смотрительница – древняя как мир темнокожая дама, по-другому назвать эту суровую и гордую невысокую бушменку язык не поворачивался. Откуда она узнала об истинной цели посещения, оставалось загадкой, но свое недовольство выражала весьма открыто. Понаблюдав за Стивом, который, как мальчишка, игрался с маленькими вомбатами, с веселым попискиванием бегавшими за ним, как котята, она, невероятным образом просочившись мимо Наташи, утащила его на разговор.

– Этот приют для детенышей, потерявших матерей, основал еще мой отец. Место выбрано не просто так, Капитан Америка, – она презрительно скривилась, показывая свое отношение к сующим нос не в свое дело чужеземцам. – Ты можешь не верить, но здесь особая земля, и я не позволю разрушить дело моей жизни.

– Мэм, я даю вам слово, что пока вы не будете согласны с выбранной для постройки нового приюта территорией, никто и пальцем здесь ни к чему не прикоснется.

– Твое слово мне без надобности. От белых людей эта земля и так достаточно вынесла. Мы никуда переезжать не будем. Лучше поищите другое место для своей очень секретной организации, и желательно вообще не в заповеднике.

– Мэм, при всем уважении, я не решаю такие вопросы. Ваше правительство само выбрало этот участок заповедника как наиболее подходящий для...

– Поверь мне, мальчик, если здесь только попытаются устроить военный объект, то начнутся пожары, землетрясения, ураганы и прочие природные явления, которых даже не может быть в Австралии. И они будут происходить на очень ограниченном пространстве.

– Вы мне угрожаете?

– Почему тебе? Ты ведь сам лично строить ничего не будешь. Я предупреждаю.

– Я обещаю сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы убедить мое начальство изменить местоположение будущей базы. Она ведь будет строиться для вашей же безопасности.

– Сколько лет тут живу, а живу я очень долго, моей безопасности еще никто не угрожал. А будет надо – мы сами справимся с любой угрозой, – старуха недобро сверкнула глазами. – Я сказала, ты услышал. А это будет моя гарантия.

И она резко ухватила Стива за запястье и прошипела пару слов на неизвестном наречии.

– До скорой встречи, мальчик, – улыбнулась она, отпуская Стива и чересчур бодро для своего возраста бросаясь догонять отбежавшего далеко от здания вомбатика.

***

Брок закурил, перекинул пачку протянувшему руку Баки и подытожил:

– То есть, ты считаешь, что недовольная старушка – ведьма, которая решила подобным образом простимулировать тебя на борьбу с захватчиками ее владений?

– Я не вижу другого объяснения. Мы не посещали никаких древних капищ или необычных мест. И вообще, все три дня ничего странного не происходило, а этот заповедник был последним объектом, который мы осматривали перед вылетом домой. Откровенно говоря, мне идея Фьюри тоже не нравится.

– Сегодня же вылетаем в Австралию. Я эту старую грымзу на ремни порежу, – процедил Баки.

– А толку? Главное – заставить ее вернуть все как было, если это и правда колдовство.

– Брок, не забывай, мы с Баки частично ирландцы. Росли на легендах о волшебстве. Учитывая, сколько мы за свою жизнь повидали, не верить в это, особенно после тессеракта и Локи, было бы странно. И вряд ли у вас получится причинить этой леди вред, я успел ощутить, какой мощной силой от нее веет.

– Кстати, давайте обратимся к Тору. В Асгарде с магией все в порядке, наверняка найдет, кто сможет помочь.

Стив упрямо набычился, точь-в-точь как проделывал это будучи вомбатом.

– Не хочу, чтоб кто-то знал.

– Стив, не глупи. Как ты себе представляешь, скрывать такие вещи от команды? А если ты на миссии превратишься обратно? – Баки возмущенно фыркнул.

– Давайте не будем торопиться. Подождем пару дней, может, все уже и закончилось. Продемонстрировали мне, каково быть в шкуре животного. Припугнули. Сейчас надо ждать выставления условий.

– И каким же образом бабушка узнает личную почту Капитана Америки? Ломанет сервер Щ.И.Т.а?

– Брок, я не удивлюсь, если к нам письмо сова доставит, как в той сказке про мальчика-волшебника.

– Мама, он добрался до Гарри Поттера. Бак, мы его теряем.

– Да ну вас.

– Стив, откуда в Австралии совы?

– Да будет тебе известно, спец по фауне Австралии, там обитает более десяти видов сов, – пафосно произнес Брок.

– Давай, прочти мне лекцию, Хагрид.

– Все. Я от вас ухожу.

– Хочу на это посмотреть.

– А я не хочу, – Стив ловко подхватил Брока и закинул его на плечо, не обращая внимания на посыпавшиеся проклятия. – Идемте в спальню, я ужасно соскучился.

***

Сгрузив Брока на кровать, Стив смешно зафыркал, имитируя звуки, которые издавал будучи вомбатом. Баки, уже прижавшийся к его спине, вдруг замер и резко отсел подальше.

– Мелкий, придется нам пока повременить с любовью.

– Чего это? – недовольно поднял голову Брок.

– Поддерживаю Брока, я категорически против, – Стив ловко притянул Баки обратно, игриво боднул его лбом и навалился сверху

Баки задушенно пискнул, но вывернулся из-под Стива и отполз на край кровати.

– Стив, прекрати. Представь, что будет, если ты трансформируешься, так сказать, в процессе.

Стив завис. Брок представил себе это в красках, и желание резко пропало.

– Я не верю, что я это говорю, но действительно стоит воздержаться. Смирись, Капитан, все как обычно – лажает Щ.И.Т., а разгребать тебе.

Стив недовольно засопел. Баки хохотнул и подполз обратно, прижимая Стива к Броку и обнимая их обоих.

– Мелкий, я смотрю, ты перенял все повадки у своего звериного воплощения. Кстати, расскажи-ка нам. Каково оно – в шкуре вомбата? Ты себя осознаешь, помнишь, что происходило, пока твоя шикарная задница была меховой?

– Очень интересные ощущения. С одной стороны – я в своем уме, понимаю, что происходит, понимаю человеческую речь. С другой – какие-то инстинкты зверя пробиваются. Хочется побегать, вырыть нору, похрустеть овощами, а не поесть мяса.

– Представляю, каково тебе было, когда ты перекинулся, а нас нет рядом.

– Первый шок прошел быстро, зеркало в спальне имеется, я сообразил подойти и полюбоваться, в кого превратился. Я больше боялся, что мне только кажется, что вы уже дома.

– Должен сказать, из тебя вышел совершенно очаровательный вомбат, – улыбнулся Брок.

– Да, наш Стив супервомбат. Прости, что я метнул в тебя нож, – Баки прижался к Стиву еще крепче и поцеловал в затылок.

– Моей вомбатьей заднице это нипочем. Хорошо, что Брок не стал стрелять.

– Ладно, ночь была насыщенная, да и на миссии мы не чаи гоняли. Давайте отдохнем. Ты только не вздумай никуда убегать, если вдруг обернешься, пока мы спим.

– Хорошо. Я вас разбужу.

– Своей невероятной любвеобильностью, – хохотнул Брок.

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

– И не надо, когда еще будет возможность носить тебя на руках и тискать. Такой хорошенький вомбат, – Баки начал чесать Стиву живот.

– Ну хватит, не наигрался еще, что ли? – смутился Стив.

– Так, давайте о насущном. Надо на ближайшие пару дней отпинаться от появления в Щ.И.Т.е. Неизвестно, это была разовая акция от австралийской ведьмы или демоверсия перед чем-нибудь похуже, – уже серьезно заявил Баки.

– Бак, не нагнетай. Я сейчас позвоню Роллинзу, он мой зам все-таки, подменит пока, а Стив предупредит Фьюри, что мы берем выходные.

– Уже пишу сообщение.

***

За ближайшие пару дней выяснилось, что у насланного проклятия имеются четкие временные рамки. Ровно в полночь Стив превращался в вомбата, а в шесть утра снова становился человеком.

– Прям принцесса Фиона, – смеялся Баки.

Вомбатом Стив становился ужасно игривым, догонялки по всему дому и веселая возня на заднем дворе, благо дом у них имел тактически правильное расположение и любопытных соседей поблизости не было, продолжались почти всю ночь. Брок категорически пресекал попытки выкопать нору, а Баки радостно таскал Стива на руках.

– Отпусти ты его, он так ходить разучится, – ворчал Брок.

– Ты ничего не понимаешь, у меня ностальгия по бруклинским временам, – отвечал Баки.

– В жизни не поверю, что Стив разрешал носить себя на руках.

– Возмущался, конечно, но были частенько ситуации, когда приходилось. А тут – два в одном: и на ручках, и не побитый.

Удручала всех троих только невозможность заниматься любовью. Рисковать все-таки не хотелось. Стив, и сам привыкший к регулярной «семейной» жизни, злился и жалел своих любимых, ходивших в состоянии перманентного возбуждения. Брок и Баки старались не прижиматься к Стиву-человеку, боясь не удержаться, и вовсю отрывались на вомбате, тиская его беспрестанно. На третий день Стив буквально запер их днем в спальне, заявив, что страдать всем совершенно необязательно, а он свое возьмет, когда все закончится, и пошел вникать в присланный Фьюри проект по Австралии, чтобы найти весомые доводы для отмены его далеко идущих планов.

Брок и Баки даже слегка растерялись. Как-то так получилось, что за почти год совместной жизни они ни разу не оказывались в постели вдвоем, всегда только все вместе. Поэтому сначала они обсуждали, каким образом решить проблему, не ставя в известность Мстителей и общественность. Баки «держал лицо» при Стиве, а тут вдруг превратился в растерянного молодого парня из Бруклина. И уже Брок его успокаивал и говорил, что они разберутся, и совершенно естественно они начали осторожно целоваться, обнимать друг друга, а потом и вовсе потеряли голову. Брока всегда крыло от того, каким нежным мог быть суровый Зимний Солдат, которого до сих пор боялся до дрожи весь Щ.И.Т., не говоря уже о любых противниках в бою. И сейчас, когда весь запас ласки достался ему одному, просто потерялся в удовольствии.

Стив только по-доброму посмеивался, кормя их обедом и смотря на довольного Баки и немного ошарашенного Брока.

– Теперь понимаешь, что у меня не было никаких шансов устоять перед таким напором страсти и нежности? – спросил он Брока.

– Абсолютно никаких, наш Баки чистая концентрация любви. Я просто счастливчик – отхватил двух самых горячих на свете мужиков, – кивнул Брок.

– А мне судьба за все мои приключения выдала такую награду, – подмигнул Баки.

– Я вас очень люблю, и мой вомбат тоже вас любит, – улыбнулся Стив.

Отсиживаться дома бесконечно было невозможно, надо было возвращаться на службу. Решили, что кто-то будет все время рядом со Стивом. И надо уже попробовать связаться с австралийской ведьмой, потому что сама она не спешила как-то проявляться.

***

Четыре дня прошли в рабочей рутине, Стив яростно доказывал Фьюри необходимость изменения планов и переноса будущей базы за пределы заповедника, тертый одноглазый полковник чуял неладное и допытывался, откуда такое рвение в лучших традициях Гринписа. Со службы, на всякий случай, уезжали не позже семи вечера, пресекая любые попытки задержать Стива на работе. Капитану пришлось один раз выступить на телевидении, объясняя инцидент с открывшимся в центральном парке порталом и вывалившимся оттуда чудищем. Баки мысленно крестился, чтобы Стив не перекинулся на глазах у изумленной публики. Портал быстренько прикрыли, оказывается, опять из Асгарда сбежал какой-то местный монстр, но Тор успел утащить его обратно до начала массовых разрушений.

И вот, когда даже Брок потерял терпение и готов был лететь в Австралию, случилось непредвиденное. Известие о захвате террористами одной из городских больниц застало их по дороге домой. Стив немедленно потребовал развернуть машину.

– Мы не можем так рисковать, вдруг операция затянется, – кипятился Баки. – Ты будешь контролировать из дома, мы сами справимся.

– Бак, это не обсуждается. Там дети.

– Стив, я согласен с Баки, представь, бежишь ты за террористом, хватаешь щит, и тут бах – у тебя лапки.

Стив набычился и засопел.

– Я сказал, едем туда.

– Ой, все, выключи вомбата, – фыркнул Баки. – Едем. Главное – успеть свалить до полуночи.

На месте быстро вникли в ситуацию, прошлись по планам подземных коммуникаций, Старк и Тор, в качестве извинения за наведшего шороху монстра оперативно явившийся из Асгарда, отвлекали внимание на себя, Наташа пошла переговорщиком. Остальные с половиной Страйка полезли под землю. Один из ходов вел в морг больницы, охранять который террористы не посчитали нужным. Получив от Тони сигнал, что все камеры взяты Джарвисом под контроль и демонстрируют пустые коридоры, начали аккуратную зачистку. Брок, Стив и Баки взяли на себя крыло, где располагалась реанимация, именно там сейчас обретался главарь банды. Вырубившееся в нужный момент освещение навело панику среди захватчиков и сыграло на руку команде. Стив и Баки в темноте видели как кошки, остальным помогали особые визоры производства «Старк Индастриз». Брок не забывал поглядывать на часы: надо было торопиться – приближалась полночь.

Все шло по плану, пока один из оставшихся в живых террористов не подорвал себя, приведя в действие «пояс шахида». Стив успел закрыться щитом, выталкивая из пустой операционной, куда они грамотно оттеснили несколько бандитов, Баки и Брока. Пол под ногами дрогнул и начал проваливаться, Стив рухнул в образовавшуюся дыру, Баки с диким криком бросился за ним. Брок успел зацепить крюк от поясного троса за стоящую в коридоре каталку, чтобы хоть как-то замедлить падение, и прыгнул следом.

***

Приложило знатно. Сверху продолжали сыпаться куски бетона и медицинские приборы. Брок мысленно обнял Старка – визор продолжал работать, – нашел взглядом своих парней и поспешил к ним. Стив был немного контужен и тряс головой, стоя на четвереньках. Подхвативший щит Баки сидел рядом, максимально загораживая Стива.

– Бак, Стив, вы в норме?

– Нормально, кости целы, – ответил Баки.

– В ушах пока шумит, повреждений не чувствую, – отчитался Стив. – Зачем ты прыгнул? Дождался бы подмоги наверху.

– Кажется, тебя хорошо приложило, раз говоришь такие глупости.

– Брок, проверь по тепловым сигнатурам, есть ли тут еще живые.

– Два трупа, один в отключке. Давайте выбираться отсюда.

И тут на руке Брока завибрировали часы, оповещая о наступлении полуночи. Стива окутало привычное уже сияние, и он исчез. Вместо него на полу появился восседающий на капитанской униформе вомбат.

– Допрыгались, – констатировал Баки.

Вомбат виновато понурился, подошел к Броку и боднул его в колени.

– Ладно, делать нечего. Надеюсь, вытаскивать нас отсюда явятся мои орлы, а они у меня ученые, рта не раскроют.

– А раскроют – дантист им больше никогда не понадобится, зубы выбью все, – буркнул Баки. – Иди ко мне, мой хороший, ты не виноват.

Вомбат шустро потрусил к Баки и привычно залез на руки.

– Можем попробовать выбраться отсюда сами? У меня эйдетической памяти нет, не соображу быстро, где это место было на планах здания? – спросил Брок.

– Под операционной, из которой мы упали, находится подземный переход в другой корпус, там, где лаборатории и инфекционное отделение. Но, насколько я вижу, проход завален.

– Значит, будем разбирать. Давай мне детку и начинай.

– Вечно я на тяжелых работах.

– У меня бионической руки нет, извиняйте.

– Слава Богу, конкуренции я не потерплю.

Брок забрал у Баки отчаянно выворачивающегося и громко посвистывающего вомбата.

– Стив, прекрати, да что такое?

Удержать тяжеленную тушу не удалось, и вомбат шлепнулся на задницу, возмущенно свистнул и побежал обнюхивать стены.

– Брок, не мешай. Он ищет выход, сейчас копательные инстинкты у Стива обострены.

Баки продолжил аккуратно разбирать завал, а Брок ходил за суетящимся вомбатом. Внезапно по темному помещению зашарили лучи фонариков, и следом через дыру в потолке посыпались вооруженные люди, спешно отцепляющие страховочные тросы. Брок заслонил собой вомбата и открыл огонь с двух рук, Баки молча кинулся в рукопашную, замелькали лезвия ножей. Когда Брок схлопотал пулю в бедро, калибр был достаточный, чтоб прорвать кевларовые нити тактических брюк, случилось нечто. Вомбат издал громкое мычание, больше напоминающее вой, и кинулся на стрелявшего. Брок даже испугаться за Стива не успел. Скорость у супервомбата, как и величина и острота зубов и когтей, тоже была супер, через несколько мгновений обидчик Брока рухнул, обливаясь кровью. Вдохновленный победой вомбат поскакал к Баки, с разбегу врезался в одного бандита, сваливая его на пол, и прыжком оказался около второго, из недобитых, который целился Баки в спину. Развернулся супержопой и придавил его к стене, не отпуская, пока тот не потерял сознание. Выстрелы заглохли, бой закончился сокрушительной победой.

Баки бросился к вомбату и начал ощупывать его, приговаривая:

– Мохнатик мой, ты нигде не ранен?

Вомбат радостно облизывал Баки и признаков ранений не выказывал. Брок пытался переварить увиденное. Баки глянул на него и улыбнулся.

– Вы посмотрели кинохронику «Стивен Роджерс в молодые годы». Весил-то он тогда примерно столько же, даже поменьше, а в драки кидался точно так же.

– Я все-таки закажу тебе хотя бы орден из золота, за терпение, – Брок поморщился и, прихрамывая, подошел к Баки.

Вомбат засвистел, ткнулся носом в бедро Баки и заметался вокруг Брока.

– Брок, ты ранен? Показывай.

– Да там царапина, пуля засела в мягких тканях.

– Сядь немедленно, надо обработать и перевязать.

– Успокойся, мамочка.

– Не зли меня, барсучок.

Брок взвыл, это прозвище Баки раскопал, изучая прошлое своего нового партнера, а копал он глубоко, до самого детства. Издевался над Броком с неделю, потом успокоился, но теперь использование детской клички стало ярким указанием на то, что на этом моменте любые споры лучше прекращать.

Пока Баки обрабатывал рану, вомбат лежал рядом, положив голову на здоровую ногу Брока, и нежно посвистывал.

Через четверть часа Баки достаточно освободил проход от обломков, вомбат метнулся туда первым, сопровождаемый матерными тирадами. Баки и Брок быстро пролезли в дыру и двинулись по коридору, ведущему в другой корпус.

***

В конце пути их ждал еще один завал, на этот раз посерьезнее, зато заработала связь. Роллинз отчитался, что операционное крыло от бандитов очищено, идет освобождение главного корпуса. Старк поинтересовался, где они пропадают, выслушал ответ и сообщил, что рядом с ними находится старая вентиляционная шахта. Она уже не используется по назначению, но выход на поверхность остался. Внимательно слушающий вомбат тут же забегал, обнюхивая стену, и, замерев в одной точке, требовательно засвистел. Баки в несколько ударов левой руки проломил приличную дыру в стене, оттуда посыпались небольшие комочки почвы. Вомбат ввинтился в отверстие, как маленький бур, и начал копать. Зрелище было захватывающее, казалось, что работает небольшой экскаватор. Земля летела во все стороны. Скоро из прорытого тоннеля раздался свист, потом глухой удар. Баки уже собирался ползти следом, как послышалось приближающееся сопение. Вомбат выбрался наружу и запрыгал вокруг отверстия, громко посвистывая, отчаянно пытаясь что-то объяснить.

– Успокойся, Стив, мы поняли. Бак, он наверняка уперся в стену старого технического коридора, вынесешь ее?

– Да, думаю, получится.

Баки быстро пополз по достаточно широкому лазу. Около возникшей стены пространство было еще свободнее, и он в несколько ударов проломил достаточный проход и выбрался в узкий неосвещенный коридор, ведущий, судя по направлению, обратно к главному корпусу больницы. Это им не подходило. Баки крикнул Броку, чтобы ползли сюда, и пошел на ощущавшийся поток свежего воздуха. Через пару десятков метров обнаружилась уходящая вверх труба воздуховода, сквозь решетку виднелось освещенное полицейскими вертолетами небо.

– Сейчас очень бы пригодилась помощь Старка, – протянул Баки.

Выползший из лаза вомбат издал возмущенную трель.

– Ладно, ладно. Я все понял. Попробую сам. Надо придумать, как вас потом вытянуть.

Баки полез вверх по трубе, упираясь ботинками в стенки, в очередной раз добрым словом поминая Старка – активирующиеся магниты в подошвах очень помогали. Левой рукой он делал вмятины в металле и подтягивался, фиксируясь в выемке. Вышибив решетку, Баки оказался на поверхности. Старая шахта находилась в удалении от основного театра действий, даже за кордонами полиции. А вот это может принести неприятные сюрпризы. Баки связался с Роллинзом.

– Джек, пусть срочно проверят, где еще есть старые вентиляционные шахты, и около каждой надо поставить охрану.

– Понял. А где командир?

– Давай дуй по моим координатам, нужна помощь.

– Брок?

– Легкое ранение, сам не поднимется.

Баки прикидывал, как бы их достать. Можно бы, конечно, сначала вытянуть Стива, но он точно Брока одного не оставит, а с простреленным бедром особо не побегаешь за вомбатом. А вот выдержат ли стандартные тросы Страйка вес и Брока, и вомбата одновременно, было неизвестно.

За спиной раздалось знакомое гудение, и рядом приземлился Железный Человек.

– И что тут за приватная вечеринка?

– Все нормально, Старк. Мои сейчас выберутся, лучше возвращайся туда, где ты сейчас нужнее.

– Там уже все, считай, закончено, заложников освободили, сейчас преследуют сумевших уйти по техническому коридору террористов. Хорошо, что ты предупредил о выходах.

Баки побледнел, надо было немедленно вытащить оттуда Стива и Брока.

– Старк, срочно доставай их, Брок ранен.

Умевший, когда надо, не задавать лишних вопросов, Старк тут же взлетел и ловко опустился в трубу. Снизу раздался приглушенный мат Брока, возмущенный свист вомбата, а по каналу связи громкое:

– Твою мать! Это что, Барнс?

– Это Стив, все потом, валите оттуда.

Слава Богу, труба была достаточно широкой, и Железный Человек, крепко держащий Брока, который, в свою очередь, одной рукой прижимал к себе вомбата, а второй прикрывал его кэповским щитом, смог там спокойно разместиться.

Старк плавно приземлился, выпустил свою ношу и откинул лицевой щиток.

– Я, конечно, многое видел, но такое… Барнс, ты бы хоть предупредил.

Вомбат попытался спрятаться за Баки, но потом набычился, вылез в середину небольшой компании и возмущенно присвистнул.

– Думаю, наш Капитан пытается сказать, что сначало дело, а разговоры потом.

– Никто не хочет мне пояснить, что происходит?

– Старк, мы тебе все расскажем, чего уж теперь, но сейчас надо немедленно убрать отсюда Стива, – Брок поморщился – повязка на ноге пропиталась кровью.

– Расскажете, куда вы денетесь. Джарвис, подгони машину.

Через минуту подъехал затонированный джип, двери сами открылись.

– Давайте на заднее сиденье, Джарвис вас доставит в башню.

– Брок, ты едешь со Стивом, я останусь. Надо мелькнуть перед камерами и закончить операцию.

Баки помог Броку добраться до машины, посадил туда же вомбата, чмокнул в перемазанную морду и захлопнул двери. Авто рвануло с места.

***

Брок сидел в кресле, бедро уже не болело – врачи «Старк Индастриз» свое дело знали, – и наблюдал за мучениями Стива. Уилсон и Бартон, конечно, слегка охренели, но держали себя в руках. Беннер иронично заметил, что это не самый худший вариант трансформации, Старк усиленно старался не ржать. Особенно после небольшого разговора с Броком, тихо сказавшим: «Тони, чисто на всякий случай, напоминаю. Запись с вечеринки на Хеллоуин, где кое-кто решил, что костюм Адама – это круто, у меня на флешке». Тор сообщил всем, что Капитан даже в зверином облике достойнейший воин и, если нужна помощь, можно обратиться к магам Асгарда. А вот дамы превратились в восторженных школьниц. Наташа и всегда суровая Мария тискали и гладили вомбата, который, покорившись судьбе, смирно лежал на ковре у камина. Баки нависал рядом, как орлица над орленком.

Явился Фьюри, он тщетно старался удержать невозмутимое выражение лица, но единственный глаз нервно подергивался. Вкратце пересказав всем версию о проклятии, наложенном ведьмой из заповедника, Брок категорично пресек бурные обсуждения и заявил, что им всем необходимо отдохнуть. Решено было остаться в Башне. Оказавшись наконец-то в личных апартаментах Стива (Старк любил размах, и каждому Мстителю был выделен целый этаж), Брок привычно занял пост няньки, пока Баки быстро отмывался в душе. Потом все переместились на кухню. Там уже громоздились коробки с пиццами и китайской едой, а также блюда с очищенными овощами и яблоками. Джарвис сообщил, что все продукты прошли должную термическую обработку и мистер Роджерс может спокойно их есть. Баки посадил вомбата на колени и начал скармливать ему морковку.

– Кормящая мамочка, посади его на стол, он спокойно может есть сам. А то в обморок от голода грохнешься.

– Не грохнусь, я еще сутки могу функционировать без пищи.

– Не надо функционировать, ешь немедленно. Давай его мне, сам буду кормить. Господи, я попал в детский сад на старости лет.

– Можно подумать, тебе это не нравится, – хмыкнул Баки, передавая мохнатое сокровище Броку.

– Если б он мог обращаться по своему желанию, я бы даже получал удовольствие от ситуации. А так я, честно, уже устал от постоянного напряжения.

Вомбат нежно присвистнул и начал тыкаться Броку в шею.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, в любом обличье, но хотелось бы поскорее все разрулить.

В спальне Баки опять навертел домик из подушек на кровати, вомбат заполз туда и почти сразу уснул. Время приближалось к шести утра. Брок и Баки дождались, пока Стив перекинется обратно, и, прижавшись к нему с двух сторон, вырубились.

***

Разбудил их голос Джарвиса.

– Прошу прощения. Внизу на ресепшене ожидает молодая леди, которая говорит, что ей необходимо срочно связаться с мистером Роджерсом по поводу его поездки в Австралию.

– Молодая? Старушка решила сделать тюнинг? – сонно проворчал Брок.

– Джарвис, любым способом не давай ей покинуть здание. Разбуди Тони, – резко подскочил Баки.

– Мистер Старк и так не спит, он у себя в мастерской.

– Проводи эту особу в большую гостиную и следи за ней тщательно, она может быть опасна. Мы скоро будем. Стив, просыпайся, к нам приехала ведьма.

Через полчаса все трое хмуро смотрели на невысокую тоненькую девушку, которая от смущения не знала, куда себя деть. Приветствовала их появление она громким вскриком:

– Благодарю тебя, великая Эингана! Вы живы.

– А что, Стив мог погибнуть от вашего колдовства?! – прорычал Баки.

– Что вы! Нет, конечно. И это не мое колдовство, это все бабушка.

– Так, давайте успокоимся, и вы нам расскажете, что именно ваша бабушка натворила, – сказал Стив.

Все расселись по креслам, и девушка начала рассказ.

– Меня зовут Таала. Моя бабушка действительно колдунья, этот дар передается в нашей семье из поколения в поколение. Мы – хранители той земли, на которой расположен заповедник. Поверьте, нельзя там строить никаких военных объектов, ничем хорошим это не закончится.

– Я сразу сказал вашей бабушке, что приложу все усилия, чтобы этого не случилось.

– Простите ее, мистер Роджерс. Она женщина старой закалки и не доверяет белым людям на слово. Вот и решила действовать заранее. Когда я узнала, что она натворила, чуть в обморок не упала от ужаса. А потом и она забила тревогу.

– И что же ее так обеспокоило?

– Откровенно говоря, я очень удивлена, что вы сейчас можете со мной разговаривать. Вы ведь должны были превратится в вомбата.

– А он и превращается, с полуночи до утра, как сказочная принцесса, – хмыкнул Брок.

– Но заклятье, которое она на вас наложила, так не действует! Вы должны были обернуться полностью. Именно поэтому, когда бабушка в течение нескольких дней не дождалась делегации от вашей организации с клятвенным обещанием ничего здесь не строить и мольбой вернуть стране Капитана Америку, а потом еще и увидела вас по телевидению, она ужасно испугалась. Вы ведь были в шлеме, лица не видно. Она решила, что вас заменили двойником, а вомбат пропал или погиб. Я сразу же вылетела в Нью-Йорк и стала искать способ связаться с вами. Вчера показывали репортаж о захвате больницы, и там сказали, что команда Мстителей по окончании операции отправилась в Башню Старка, и я решила попробовать узнать что-то здесь.

– Я в магии не силен, но почему она так странно подействовала? Очень интересно, – протянул Стив.

– У меня есть теория на этот счет, – в комнату вошел Брюс. – Всем добрый день. Я доктор Брюс Беннер.

– Таала. Смотрительница заповедника.

– И потомственная ведьма. Давайте-ка, юная леди, немедленно расколдовывайте Стива, а потом будем слушать теории, – Баки уже с трудом держал себя в руках.

– Но я не могу! Я не настолько сильная, как бабушка, только она сможет убрать заклятие.

– Значит, выдвигаемся в Австралию. Брок – закажи билеты на ближайший рейс, Стив – идем собираться.

– Бак, даже если вылетим ближайшим рейсом, перелет может занять больше двадцати двух часов, а сейчас уже за полдень. Хочешь, чтобы Стив порадовал публику? Дети точно будут в восторге.

– И вот тут на сцену выхожу я, – в гостиную вошел сияющий улыбкой Старк. – Как не стыдно, джентльмены, у нас в гостях такая очаровательная леди, а меня никто не позвал, – Тони галантно приложился к ручке Таалы. – Не надо никакой спешки. Спокойно пообедаем и вылетим на моем джете. Фьюри, конечно, осознал серьезность ситуации, но лучше подстраховаться. Пожалуй, «Старк Индастриз» официально выступит как спонсор и куратор вашего заповедника, надо же мне проверить, куда я собираюсь вкладывать деньги.

– Тони, ты уверен, что сможешь договориться с правительством Австралии?

– Главное – договориться с грозной волшебницей, а с правительством я всегда найду общий язык.

За обедом Брюс озвучил свою теорию, почему колдовство не сработало в полной мере.

– У любой магии все равно должно быть осязаемое обоснование. Заклятье было рассчитано на обычного человека, а Стив таковым давно уже не является. Сыворотка настолько изменила его геном, что на него многие вещи действуют нестандартно.

Кроме Старка, компанию в поездке решили составить и Наташа с Марией. Наташа мотивировала тем, что чувствует на себе вину за то, что допустила такую ситуацию, а Мария летела как официальный представитель Щ.И.Т.а, дабы подтвердить отказ от строительства базы на территории заповедника.

Баки скептически выслушал объяснения и сказал:

– Признайтесь честно – просто хотите потискать маленьких вомбатов.

– Барнс, твоя проницательность убивает, но лучше держи ее при себе, иначе мы тебе устроим веселую жизнь.

– Молчу, молчу. Против вашего дуэта не выстоит даже Зимний Солдат.

***

Ведьма, по-другому Брок ее воспринимать не мог, ожидала их в приюте. Она грамотно подготовилась тактически: сидела в кресле и кормила маленького вомбатика молоком из бутылочки, и потому желания убивать сразу не вызвала даже у крайне сердитого Баки. Получив от Марии официальные уверения об отказе притязаний на данную территорию, а также выслушав предложение Старка, дама величественно кивнула, позвала директора приюта для утрясания юридических нюансов и поманила к себе Стива. Стив присел в кресло рядом, она взяла его за руку.

– Прости, мальчик, что я так поступила с тобой, но я защищала свою землю.

– Не могу вас в этом винить, мэм.

– Прекращай «мэмкать», меня зовут Талларинга. Просто Талларинга.

– А можно уже приступить к снятию этого вашего заклятия? Я-то еще терплю, а вот наш третий... друг слишком нервный, – заявил Брок.

– Друг? Вроде бы я еще не настолько слепа, чтобы не увидеть, что вы супруги. А заклятие уже снято.

– Что, вот так просто? Взяли за руку – и готово?

– Мальчик, тебе действенность или спецэффекты нужны?

– Давненько меня не называли мальчиком.

– По сравнению со мной – вы все еще мальчики, даже учитывая реальный возраст твоих мужей.

– Мэ...Талларинга, вы ошибаетесь, мы еще не женаты, – слегка покраснев, ответил Стив.

– Еще? – одновременно спросили Баки и Брок.

– Никогда не верила в то, что написано на бумажке. Союзы заключаются в других сферах.

– Мы останемся у вас до полуночи. Я должен убедиться, что все сработало, –– буркнул Баки.

– Конечно, будьте моими гостями. Тем более полночь – самое подходящее время для еще одного ритуала.

– Хватит с нас магии.

– Не спеши, мальчик. Капитан, я была излишне разгневана и причинила тебе неудобства. Хочу сделать вашей семье подарок в качестве компенсации.

– Не стоит, Талларинга, я...

– Ты ведь знаешь, что в голове у одного из твоих любимых есть нечто, что может сделать его управляемой куклой в руках знающих людей.

Стив вздрогнул. Брок хищно подобрался. Коды Зимнего Солдата были их огромной болью и большой проблемой. Баки знал, что они есть, и знал, как действуют, но понятия не имел, какие слова для этого используются. Информации о том, где сейчас может храниться красная тетрадь, которую он вспомнил, как и все остальное, в первую же неделю после воссоединения со Стивом, пока что так и не удалось добыть.

– Вы можете помочь? – с надеждой спросил Баки.

– Да, мальчик. Я уберу эту мерзость из твоей головы.

Стив просиял, было понятно, что он готов не только простить колдунью, но и еще пару раз стать вомбатом, только бы Баки был свободен от кодировки.

В полночь все убедились, что Стив лезть на ручки и нежно посвистывать не собирается, и Талларинга отвела их в рощу недалеко от заповедника. Развела костер и стала тихо петь на незнакомом языке.

– А теперь нам решили показать спецэффекты? – спросил Брок у присутствующей Таалы.

– Убирать чужое вмешательство всегда сложнее, особенно когда ему много лет.

Баки сидел у костра и покачивал на руках маленького вомбата, который с вечера бегал за ним, как за мамкой, из-за чего Брока мучали определенные подозрения.

Ведьма закончила странные песнопения, повела рукой, словно вытягивая что-то из головы Баки и бросая это в костер. Пламя взвилось вверх, загудело, сменило несколько раз цвет и опало, угасая полностью.

– Все, мальчик, ты свободен.

Глядя на эту женщину, глаза которой сияли колдовским светом, сомнений в сказанном не возникло ни у кого.

– Спасибо вам, Талларинга. Вы не представляете, что сделали для нас, – Стив прижал руку к груди. – Если будем нужны – только позовите, мы придем.

– Я запомню твое обещание. А теперь возвращайтесь домой, да хранит вас Эингана.

***

Домой летели в приподнятом настроении, хотя подозрения Брока и сбылись. Баки тискал сопящего у него на руках восьмимесячного вомбатика. Детеныша ему, как знатному вомбатоводу, отдали спокойно, заручившись обещанием присылать раз в неделю видеоотчет. А вот Старка, который громогласно заявлял, что это исключительно просьба Пеппер, но слишком ласково целовал лобик своего мохнатого малыша, нагрузили целым списком рекомендаций по уходу. Старк грозился назвать его Стивом, в память о волшебных приключениях, но когда Баки, широко улыбаясь, заявил, что маленький Тони будет обязательно приезжать к ним в гости, мнение насчет имени изменил и вовсю советовался по старкфону с Пеппер, как назвать любимца.

По возвращении пришлось сначала заехать в рекомендованный Таалой магазин и накупить там чертову уйму каких-то игрушек, полых широких труб, домик и чего еще только не. Данди, названный в честь героя знаменитого фильма, спать не желал и шустро исследовал новое жилье, периодически пытаясь выкопать норку в ковре. В конце концов он утихомирился, напившись молока, и уснул в специальном мягком мешочке. Малыша устроили на кровати в гостевой комнате, поставив рядом радионяню, над чем Брок долго смеялся.

– Мое терпение было поистине ангельским, но могу я наконец-то заняться любовью с обоими своими супругами? – пафосно изрек Баки, вышедший из ванной абсолютно обнаженным.

Брок, к тому времени уже вовсю целовавшийся со Стивом, подколол в ответ:

– А ты подольше плавай, останешься вообще без сладкого.

Стив раскрыл объятия Баки, поцеловал его, притянул к себе и Брока и сказал:

– Я тут подумал, может, нам стоит официально зарегистрировать отношения?

– Стив, пожалей слабое сердце Фьюри. То вомбат, то свадьба, а он уже не молод, переносить такие эскапады, – Брок попробовал свести все к шутке.

– Не уходи от темы, я абсолютно серьезен. Бак, ты что скажешь?

– Моей репутации это точно не навредит, а твоя настолько безупречна, что уже пора бы ее испортить. Давай поженимся. Но сначала расскажи нам, каким образом ты собираешься заключить брак сразу с двумя мужчинами? – вопросительно изогнул бровь Баки. – Такое даже в Лас-Вегасе не провернуть.

– Я что-нибудь придумаю.

– Брок, нам пора готовиться к скандальному изменению законодательства.

– Фьюри точно инфаркт хватит. Это у Стива в крови еще вомбат гуляет, вот и тянет на глупости.

– Предлагаю сейчас заняться более важным делом. Вы вроде еще пять минут назад полыхали от страсти, – Стив принял весьма соблазнительную позу, сильно прогнувшись в спине и выставив свой... щит.

Совершенно серьезно – рисунок на брифах имитировал мех, поперек шла надпись «Супервомбат». Ночь обещала быть веселой.

 

 

## Эпилог.

Полгода спустя.

В заповеднике было празднование очередной годовщины, и Стив получил персональное приглашение от Талларинги – естественно, для всех троих. Подросшего Данди взяли с собой, показать успехи дрессировки.

Вомбатик оказался на диво смышленым и невероятно ласковым. Если отсутствие дома всех троих могло затянуться на сутки, Данди отвозили к его мохнатому дружку. Тони отгрохал для своего Голди мини-заповедник, отведя под него целый этаж. Там даже протекал ручей. Ездить в гости Данди любил, они с товарищем устраивали совершенно сумасшедшие игрища, но по своим хозяевам скучал ужасно. У всех троих на экранах телефонов теперь красовался вомбат. У Брока он трескал кусок яблока, который сам держал в лапах. У Баки, совсем как человек, очаровательно улыбался. А у Стива лежал с грустной мордочкой в гнезде из их трех футболок, это фото прислала Пеппер, когда очередная миссия затянулась почти на неделю. Любвеобильность у зверька была запредельная, он обожал обнимашки и просто млел, когда ему чесали пузико. Вообще, если Данди не спал и не играл, он гарантированно находился у кого-то на руках.

Видимо, из-за этого, когда Талларинга увидела его, то воскликнула:

– Великая Эингана, что вы сделали с ребенком?

– А что с ним не так? – тут же забеспокоился Баки.

– Не может малыш его возраста быть таких размеров. Сколько раз в день он ест?

– Один.

– Чистая правда, – хохотнул Брок. – Всего один: с полудня и до полуночи.

Глаза старой колдуньи полыхнули гневом, и она, решительно отобрав Данди, принялась его взвешивать, обмерять, при этом как будто тихонько разговаривая с ним. Вомбат усиленно пыхтел, сопел, присвистывал, абсолютно точно эти двое друг друга понимали. Через несколько минут Талларинга вернула обрадованного таким пристальным вниманием Данди обратно, усмехнувшись, когда все трое протянули за ним руки. Обладателем «ценного приза» стал Стив.

– Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, скажу. Да, я могу разговаривать с животными. Для меня они не просто звери, они мои дети. И я давно не видела такого счастливого ребенка среди тех, кто живет с людьми. С таким уходом он может прожить более тридцати лет.

– А можно сделать... – начал Баки.

– Можно. Если будете привозить его хотя бы раз в год. А еще вы опять заслужили подарок. Я вижу, вы так и не скрепили ваш брачный союз.

– К сожалению, даже в нашей прогрессивной стране не оформят брак сразу троих человек, – ответил Стив.

– Опять ты про эти глупые бумажки, мальчик. Я могу провести ритуал, который свяжет вас воедино перед силами куда более значимыми, чем ваша мэрия.

– Я согласен! – Я хочу! – Я настаиваю! – раздалось одновременно.

***

Глубокой ночью Баки, Стив и Брок сидели около костра и слушали колдунью.

– Вы сможете всегда почувствовать, если с кем-то из вас что-то случится, независимо от расстояния, всегда найдете друг друга, даже сможете прочесть мысли, если сами захотите открыться.

– Говорите уже скорей, что надо делать? – Баки заерзал.

– Что, так не терпится? – Брок толкнул его плечом.

– Еще бы, я этого почти век ждал.

Брок даже шутить не стал в ответ, а Стив засиял, как маленькое солнце.

– Делать буду я, а вам придется только доказать духам и богам свою любовь. Главное – не испугаться.

– Уважаемая Талларинга, в самом деле, давайте уже приступим, мы готовы к любым испытаниям, – сказал Стив.

Колдунья запела протяжную песню, мелкими шагами описывая круг, заключая в него костер и сидящих мужчин и рассыпая по сторонам душистые сушеные травы. Когда круг замкнулся, пламя костра приобрело льдисто-белый цвет.

– Встаньте, возьмитесь за руки и пройдите сквозь огонь. Если каждый из вас любит двух своих супругов искренне и готов отдать за них жизнь, пламя не причинит вам вреда, и благословение снизойдет на вашу семью.

Все трое синхронно поднялись, взялись за руки и, не медля ни секунды, шагнули в костер. Совершенно естественным показалось почувствовать вместо пылающего жара ласковое тепло, а в голове прошелестело: «Подтверждаем».

Вышедшие за линию круга Брок, Стив и Баки смотрели, как пламя стало ярко-красным, вытянулось до крон самых высоких деревьев и опало, успокаиваясь, становясь лениво потрескивающим.

– Получилось? – спросил Брок.

– Проверим, я сейчас подумаю, а вы скажите – о чем, – Баки сосредоточенно нахмурился.

– Очень необычно, но я готов попробовать, – облизнулся от возникшей в голове картины Брок.

– Бак! Постыдился бы, такие мысли – в присутствии леди, – возмутился Стив.

– Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как подслушивать ваши глупые мысли, – фыркнула Талларинга.

– Мы уже можем идти? Мечтаю начать брачную ночь, – Баки явно не мог сдерживаться.

– Подождите немного, сейчас духи дадут нам знак, чем будет дальше наполнена ваша жизнь.

Через несколько минут, когда даже Брок начал терять терпение, раздался возмущенный свист и топот лапок. Данди, оставленный в помещении приюта, мчался к ним со скоростью небольшого автомобиля, бурно выражая свое негодование. Он с разбегу боднул не ожидавшего такого напора Стива под колени, Стив завалился на Баки, тот вцепился в Брока, и все трое рухнули в густую траву, хохоча как мальчишки. А упитанный вомбат прыгал вокруг и радостно тыкал их носом.

– Светом и любовью, – прошептала колдунья, растворяясь в тени деревьев.

 

**Author's Note:**

> За арт спасибо Рыжей Рысе!


End file.
